A motoqueira
by Nunbaka
Summary: A entregadora de pizzas Tenten Mitsashi exagera nas compras e se endivida. Ela acaba resolvendo virar faz-tudo para ganhar dinheiro a mais. Acompanhe as desventuras desta motoqueira conselheira tentando se livrar das dívidas e ajudar os clientes.


A motoqueira

Escrita por N.u.N baka

Sinopse:

A entregadora de pizzas Tenten Mitsashi é assediada por vários homens, mas nunca teve algo sério com alguém. Mas quando exagera nas compras e se endivida, resolve virar faz-tudo para ganhar dinheiro a mais. Só não imaginava encontrar em seus serviços mulheres traídas, desoladas, tímidas, tagarelas... E homens idiotas, mesquinhos, frios, chatos... Dividindo-se entre as tarefas pedidas e conselhos amorosos, ela acaba virando a própria vida de cabeça para baixo. Acompanhe as desventuras desta motoqueira conselheira tentando se livrar das dívidas e ajudar os clientes.

* * *

Nunca pensei que um dia como esse pudesse acontecer! Sério! Nunca me meti em dívidas, mas agora estou atolada até o pescoço! Eu fico repetindo para mim mesma: "Foi tudo culpa sua. Você não devia ter exagerado nas compras! Deveria comprar só o necessário, mas NÃO! VOCÊ RESOLVEU COMPRAR A LOJA INTEIRA!"

Enfim... Como seu Takuto sempre diz: "Vá trabalhar!" Agora eu tenho que arranjar um serviço por fora. MALDITO CAPITALISMO!

Vou me apresentar: Sou Tenten Mitsashi, tenho 25 anos e a virada do ano virou para pior a minha vida. Qual o motivo? Simples! Como comprei coisas demais para presentear meus amigos de trabalho e a mim (principalmente a mim) acabei com contas demais para pagar. SOU MUITO BURRA MESMO!

Trabalho em uma pizzaria como entregadora. O meu chefe é o seu Takuto, um homem de idade (é "véio mermo"), rabugento e toda vez que eu peço um aumento ele diz: "Vá trabalhar!" e olha que eu trabalho há 5 anos para ele! Tenho dois companheiros de profissão e de vida: Lee, um moreno "cabeça de tigela", com sombrancelhas ENOOOOORMES que mais parecem lagartas pretas e Kankuro, um homem meio indígena, já que faz umas pinturas estranhas no rosto, e ele é ventriloquo. Faz seus shows de graça para gente quando não temos nenhuma entrega para fazer.

Sou muito assediada, mas eu não sei porquê! Tenho pneuzinhos e celulite! Nem me importo com isso, mas parece que os homens nem notam. Fazer o quê, né? Lee diz sempre que é por causa da minha face, mas eu duvido muito.

Opa... Interfone tocando.

- Tk, quem é? - Digo.

Tk é o porteiro do meu prédio. O nome dele é Takahashi Kitsune, mas como o primeiro nome dele é grande (Takahashi, dã!), então todos do prédio o chamam de Tk, até a síndica que é a mulher mais certinha do mundo. Ele tem cabelos negros e olhos azuis. É um fofo! Tanto a cara quanto a personalidade, já que ele tem a personalidade de um menino de 7 anos, apesar de não ter nenhuma doença.

Já que falei na síndica... Keiko Midori ou a C.M.O., Certinha Mal Ownada. (Sigla inventada por Taito Akira, um garoto de 12 anos que odeia a síndica, assim como a maioria da população sensata, o que são só 10 pessoas de um total de 40, ou seja 1/4 do prédio!) Se você está achando que esta sigla tem duplo sentido essa é a intenção, afinal os dois sentidos valem. Ela tem cabelo castanho preso em um coque firme, olhos verdes que estão sempre escondidos pelos óculos fundo-de-garrafa, anda de saia longa bege e com blusas fechadas de manga longa. Nem sei como ela não sente calor usando estes trajes. É a mulher mais chata do mundo, pensa que é a nossa mãe, saindo de porta em porta para mandar todos dormirem e para acordar a todos. Acho que ela faz isso porque não tem um homem a prendendo na cama até mais tarde. Ai, ai, quanta paz teria em nossas manhãs se ela tivesse um macho para prendê-la.

- É o Lee-kun. Mando subir? - Tk fala.

- Claro! - Respondo.

Desligo o interfone e me volto para as contas.

- Minha santa C.M.O! Quantas contas! - Digo para mim mesma.

A campainha toca.

- Já vai! - Digo.

Quando abro a porta vejo nada mais nada menos que: a própria C.M.O! Com uma blusa vinho e a costumeira saia bege, ela aparece para me advertir das novas regras, mas antes de ouvir o que tem a dizer eu fecho a porta com um estrondo.

- Se eu dizer o nome, o demônio aparece! - Digo para mim mesma.

Abro a porta e com um sorriso SUUUPPER falso digo:

- O que faz aqui, síndica?

- Devo adverti-la de que... - Isso foi o que comecei a ouvir, depois entrei no mundo dos meus pensamentos. Comecei a lembrar de músicas de rock e a cantar as letras no pensamento. Quando estava no meio da música Highway To Hell do AC/DC ouço a famigerada pergunta:

- ... Estamos entendidas, srta. Mitsashi?

- Claro que sim, Síndica! Agora se me dê licença! - Já ia fechando a porta quando Lee apareceu correndo. A C.M.O foi para o meu vizinho e tocou a campainha, Lee perguntou:

- O que ela disse?

- Acho que era sobre as novas regras. Entra! - Abri espaço para Lee entrar. Depois que entrou, fechei a porta.

- Que tanto papel é esse? - Ele me pergunta.

- Contas que estão rachando a minha cabeça! - Respondo. - Gastei demais!

- Já que você tá precisando de grana... Minha vizinha sempre reclama de um vazamento na pia. Disse para ela para contratar um cara que consertasse o mesmo, mas todos os caras que já foram para lá foram enxotados por ela. Eles andavam olhando os peitos da mulher! Se eles imaginassem a idade dela...

- Ok. Eu vou lá dar um jeito nisso. - Conhecia de vista a vizinha do Lee. "Tsunade Senju, a mulher com os maiores seios do mundo!" Esta é a minha opinião e a do meu amigo.

Só não esperava que a mulher tivesse um problema pessoal do tamanho da "comissão de frente".

* * *

Yo!

Primeira história aqui no fanfiction!

A ideia veio voando e Tenten é a protagonista. Porquê? Por causa que ela não é macho demais como a Temari e nem feminina demais como Sakura e Ino.

A motoqueira porque ela dirige moto e tem que dividir tempo entre sua paixão e trabalho com os bicos.

Enfim, ela vai tentar ajudar os clientes dela com relacionamentos amorosos, apesar de só estar lá para resolver problemas como: vazamentos, canos entupidos, infiltrações...

E vou tentar colocar uma comédia básica e um romance saboroso.

Eh isso!

Aperte o botão verde aí debaixo e me mande um Review! Vai me deixar mais motivada para o prox. cap!

Bye!

N.u.N baka

_"I don't believe this!"_


End file.
